All That Bleeds
by Lady Telos
Summary: One day the world will bleed, and it won't matter if you're silver or red because when the world bleeds we all suffer. As of July 2018 All That Bleeds has been rewritten, major changes. Please enjoy *Red Queen belongs entirely to author Victoria Aveyard. The Melanthios and Telos family are of my creation*
1. Birthday

Aurora stared blankly at the reflection looking back at her in the mirror. The painted lady in front of her reminded her nothing of herself and yet in someway she was more real than Aurora was.

The face she always had fixed during times such as these where she had to be around other silvers like her.

Even during her own birthday.

The dress on her body was much more lavish than she would have personally picked, something her mother and sister had laid out that morning. A gown that matched her brothers suit he was to wear today, on the birthday they shared.

The white gown flared out from her waist with black intricate lacing layered over top. It formed small flower details over top the white base of fabric, and golden jewelry hung from her neck and ears. Together the colors formed the house colors of the noble house Melanthios.

Her brother would be colored in a similar fashion, with an outfit also hand picked by their mother. He had little concern over his clothing choices, despite his enjoyment of the female attention it brought him. He'd probably be just as happy in some form of workout shorts as he would be in his high quality wool suits.

She sighed a heavy sigh in irritation. Pulling at the curls that had been unnaturally laid into her hair, she sat down on the floor with a frown pulled onto her lips.

She had taken to hiding in the upstairs rooms she knew no one would be at, except maybe servants.

If her mother found her she would be in an astonishing amount of trouble. She knew guests had already begun to arrive, and it was awfully rude of her to not be greeting her guests. After all they had traveled here to give her and her brother the best of regards on their nineteenth birthday.

' _No not for me, for them, to prove something. It's always to prove something'_ she thought. She was proving something right now by being dressed this way, proving that she was just as noble and powerful as every other girl in the nation.

Just as worthy of a competitor for queenstrial.

She heard steps coming down the hallway and quickly stood up, in order to straighten the fabric of her dress. Praying it wasn't her mother that had found her, she took in a breath and turned to find out who was approaching.

To her relief it was only her brother.

Aidan's face was set in that damn smirk she hated so much, the same one that would find its way to hers every so often.

"You know, it's very unbecoming of a young lady to stare so long at her reflection." His voice chimed out in a familiar tone, the same one he always used when he teased her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah right that's what I was doing, because we both know how much I just adore my appearance." She glowered at him, not in the mood for whatever teasing was surely coming, to her surprise Aidan just sighed.

"You know you're lucky I'm the one who came to find you, I stopped mother on her way up here. The guests are starting to arrive and she is very upset that you are not there to welcome them." His eyes trained on his sister as he talked, trying to read her face. " I know how much you hate parties but please, for both our sakes let's get down there yeah?"

She huffed like a child and simply crossed her arms, " and why should I, they came to see us not the other way around. It's our birthday Aidan and if I want to spend it alone I should be allowed to." she wasn't accustomed to whining but more than anything, she had just wanted a quiet day with her family.

Aidan's eyes soften a little as he looked over his twin sisters face. " You know it's about more than just us." He walked up next to her standing shoulder to shoulder.

"I know, I just wish for once it could not be." she sighed and turned to look at both their reflections in the mirror. Aidan stood tall as he always did, but somehow his outfit made him look even taller. The strong fabric was similar to her own in coloring. A white militarily suit adorned with black buttons and trimming. An embroidered pattern adorned the collar and cuffs of his suit, a strong gold color. He was a handsome man but always much more so in his uniforms.

Their faces had the similar strong bone structure of their mother. The same straight nose, high cheekbones and dark brown hair that gleamed a shade of red in the sunlight. All their mother. Although Aidan's hair had a natural curl to it, him and their little sister both, something Aurora seemed to miss.

His voice spoke up, pulling her out of her observations "Besides look on the bright side, Cal and Maven will be here soon." He smiled, excitement lacing his features.

"Oh you mean I get to play third wheel to yours and Cal's bromance, great what could be better." She quipped, sarcastically, giving Aidan the raised eyebrow. He jabbed her in the side, causing her to squeal.

" I hate you so much." She exclaimed holding her side away from him. He just smiled.

"Ahuh sure, you wouldn't last two seconds without me."

"No actually I'm pretty sure I would do wonderfully"

"Yeah right"

"Conquer worlds even, without your annoying comments following me everywhere."

"Oh whatever, you know you love them."

"Whatever."

The both of them stared at each other before laughing a little, then their eyes slowly steeled over as they prepared to head out to the main hall of their mansion. Nodding to each other Aidan reached out his hand to his little sister.

"Together."

She nodded putting her hand in his, "Together."

The both of them turned to begin their descent downstairs to the hungry predators waiting for them. As long as they were together though, they would never be devoured.

The lights in the main hall were bright and disorienting. Holding tightly onto her brothers arm as the both of them walked to the main staircase to begin their descent.

The loud jabbering of the crowd quieted down as the silvers in the room turned to watch the pair. An all to polite applause crawled up from the crowd in a warm welcome to the birthday duo.

Although they were most likely the least important in this room. Half of the guests had come to maintain appearance and the other half for the alcohol.

Aurora straightened her spine and put on a false smile, hiding any trace of discomfort. Her and her brother both began a pleasant wave as they stepped down the steps.

Scanning her eyes around the room, she caught sight of her father and mother standing in the middle of the large floor. Aislynn however, was noticeably missing from their parents side. Aurora's eyes scoured the waves of people to search for the younger Melanthios girl, but she was nowhere to be seen. Confusion swarmed inside Aurora's mind but she quickly shook it off and focused onto the crowd. Aislynn would show up eventually.

Aidan halted at the bottom of the stairs and Rory followed in kind. Their father began to approach the pair as their eyes followed him. He smiled to both of his children in a kind manner before turning to the audience.

"On behalf of my family I, Arrin Melanthios, would like to thank you all for coming tonight to join us in celebration of Aidan and Aurora's nineteenth birthday. It is an honor to have you all here. So please enjoy yourselves, and may the festivities begin." Many voices cheered out from the crowd, especially for those who had been waiting for a drink.

Their father turned back to the pair, his eyes traced the both of them before a big grin broke onto his face. Swallowing his eldest daughter in a hug, he pulled her close. Aurora wrapped her arms around her fathers back, digging her face into his chest. His scent calmed her from the anxiety of their surroundings.

"You look beautiful tonight sweetheart, make sure to enjoy yourself alright." Her father's voice was soft. She nodded slightly before pulling back and giving him a small smile. She kept looking at him before something popped back into her mind.

"By the way papa, where's Aisy?" Aurora asked her eyebrow raised in questioning. Her father smirked playfully. Both of his progeny looked at him waiting for his answer.

"Oh she just went to go grab a couple party guests.'' His voice had amusement laced into it and Aurora was still just as confused.

' _Why is she escorting party guests? Shouldn't the servants be in charge of that?"_ Aurora shook her head, figuring she would find out soon enough.

"Now both of you, go and talk to your guests." Their father grasped them both by the shoulders and gave a little nudge.

Soon she found herself stuck in an awful conversation with an older Silver woman. By the appearance of her clothing she was of house Gliacon.

The woman couldn't stop spouting on about useless things Aurora had little patients for.

She cursed her father and mother for making her talk.

Losing concentration, Aurora began to stare behind the woman's head at the other party guests.

Aurora felt relief flood through her when she noticed her sister walking out from a corridor. It was a viable reason to escape the insufferable conversation she found herself trapped in. Quickly turning to the older silver woman, she spoke swiftly.

"I must apologize, my lady but it seems my sister is in need of something at the current moment. If you'll excuse me."

The woman nodded, although Aurora could see the irritation underlying in the woman's eyes at the sudden interruption.

Rory left her company gracefully, picking up her skirt and starting a quick pace to her sister. Her step stuttered however when she saw who it was that her sister was with. The prince's stood tall behind Aislynn, the three of them smiling and laughing together. A frown tainted Aurora's lips for a moment before she let it melt away and approached them.

Aislynn's eyes lit up when she saw her beloved elder sister.

"Rory! You look so beautiful tonight, sorry I wasn't here to greet you and Aidan . I went to go grab these two." Aislynn's smile made Aurora's heart melt, glad that their presence made her sister happy despite her own reservations. The rest of her family was quickly approaching as many of the silver houses turned. The room was quiet, in respect to the two royals now arrived.

Both of the boy approached the girl, bowing their head in greeting.

Cal reached out to take her by the hand, lifting it slowly to his mouth in greeting.

Aurora watched with a slight anger brewing in her chest, her hand twitched when it was returned to her side.

"It's wonderful to be here lady Aurora, congratulations, I wish you a very happy birthday." His face was spread out into a kind smile, and while most women would swoon Aurora felt irritation.

Although her face hid it well.

She smiled gently, playing every part the lady she was born to be. She curtsied to the male.

"The honor is mine Prince Tiberias, Prince Maven. I am honored to have you here tonight in the celebration of my brother and I's birthday." Her voice was softer than it normally was.

Behind her the rest of her family walked up.

Her father and mother went straight up to the princes. Her father lifted his hand to shake both of the younger boys hands.

"Cal, Maven, it's wonderful to have you both here tonight. Thank you for joining us tonight." He shared a smile with the princes as they both nodded to him.

"The pleasure is ours Lord Melanthios, it would be wrong not to celebrate a friends birthday. My father and mother will be here soon. Urgent matters held them back but they urged us on ahead of them so as not to miss the party." Maven spoke, his voice smooth and blue eyes gleaming. Aislynn smiled at him.

"Now everyone, let us continue with the celebration, we will partake in dinner soon." Her father's voice called out to the crowds. Quickly the attention turned back to others in the room, and away from them.

Her mother stepped forward to both boys, quickly giving them hugs.

"I hope the journey found you both well, it's wonderful to have you here. It's always such a treat to have you both at the manor." Her mother's face was so kind and genuine. A pang of jealousy twitched in Aurora's heart, it wasn't often that her mother was that way with her. She was strict and demanding most days, raising her daughter to be a perfect candidate for queen.

Both boys smiled kindly at her mother.

"Thank you lady Qurina, it's always nice to be so warmly welcomed.''Cal's eyes lit up with warmth as he talked with Rory's family. His eyes moved towards Aurora's side and a smirk found its way to his face.

Him and Aidan stared at each other for a minute before laughing. Pulling each other into some kind of half bro-hug type thing, they patted each other on the back. They always achieved in confusing Aurora profusely.

"Look at you Aidan, upgraded from gym shorts to an actual uniform. And you actually showered? Must be a birthday miracle." Cal teased, trying to annoy her brother.

Aidan only laughed, "Well you know, gotta look nice sometimes. If I walked down here anything less than presentable mom would've killed me. And I think we can both agree, no one wants to get on her bad side. Both boys laughed in unison, Aurora could only roll her eyes.

"Can you believe those two Aisy?... Aislynn?" Rory looked to find her sister when silence was all that answered her. In a moment like this she was often her only companion. But, when she turned her head she found her sister engaged in a conversation with Maven. The both of them smiling, seeming to enjoy themselves.

Rory's lips drew into a frown and she huffed. Both of the Princes had stolen away her siblings, leaving Aurora with no one.

A hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up to see her mother looking down towards her, a couple inches taller. Silver gray eyes met silver grey eyes as her mother raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well? Go on and join them." Her mother nodded to the teens in front of them. Aurora looked away.

"And be a third wheel? No thanks, mother. Can we just start dinner already, I'm hungry." Qurina looked at her daughter and sighed before going to her husband. She whispered into the man's ear and he nodded.

"Alright everyone we'll be starting dinner now, please proceed to your assigned seats."

And just like that dinner commenced. Aurora was left stuck between her two siblings as she endured their conversations with the princes. Maven sat just on the other side of Aislynn, while Cal sat on the other side of Aidan. Aurora simply shoved each new course in front of her into her mouth and tried to ignore the pairs.

Dinner continued on like this for a long while, with Aurora counting the minutes to keep herself preoccupied.

Once dinner was finished the most dreaded part of the night had finally arrived. It was time for the dancing. Dancing always meant having to be polite to boys she could care less for. She stood, watching as her brother was already up and dragging some silver girl onto the floor. The abandonment was real. Usually she would be his first dance.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she sighed slightly to herself.

' _And so it begins.'_ she put on her best smile as she turned to whoever it was behind her.

She wasn't prepared to see the eldest prince there, holding his hand out in expectation. His golden eyes staring at her.

"It would be a honor if you joined me in a dance my lady." his voice was pleasant and vile to Aurora at the same time. She swallowed down her distaste and nodded.

"Of course my prince, I'd love to." She took his hand and he led her to the floor. Together the two of them began to dance to the slowed down beat of the song. Discomfort flooded her body, her back stiff and straight as an arrow. Cal smiled at her, warmth radiating off his body as they twirled around the floor. She tried her hardest not to cause a scene but as the beat went on she found it hard to contain her distaste at the situation she was trapped in.

They continued dancing on passing small talk around. Aurora felt the need to slam her head into a wall but kept on an overly polite smile and agreeable attitude.

They talked quietly of her family and his, of how the night had been and of other useless things Rory found no interest in.

She couldn't help but glare over his shoulder at her brother who now was staring at her with a smirk. He knew exactly what he had done and Rory wished wholeheartedly that she could strangle him.

"Rory, you okay? You look like you're about to murder someone." Cal's voice called Rory's attention away from her brother. Glancing up at the burner she quickly put back on her soft facade.

"Oh, forgive me your Highness. It's just Aidan seems to be teasing me. It's just, he typically is my first dance so I was a little disappointed when he decided to abandon me on our birthday." The overly sweet tone in Aurora's voice made Cal sweat a little. Her tone was incredibly passive aggressive.

Clearing his throat Cal smiled again at Aurora.

" Well I'm not as good a dancer as Aidan but I hope I'm not too poor of a substitute."

' _You might very well be the worst substitute.'_

"Of course not my lord, I am very happy to be dancing with you tonight." she hated lying, it tasted vile on her tongue but for her family's sake she would put away her own personal vendetta.

" Well I'm glad to share this dance with you. I haven't gotten to see you in a few months, since you've stopped going on trips with Aidan and your father to the palace." He was always too polite, it always got under Aurora's skin in a way she detested.

"Yes well, my mother has pulled me out of many engagements as of recent in favor of preparing for Queenstrail. I have had very little for much of anything these days.'' The flat disinterest caused Cal's lips to sink into a small frown, a touch of guilt on his face. At the mention of Queenstrial his positive aura diminished. Although it seemed horrible, even to herself, she hoped that he was sharing in her suffering when it came to the event. It made her feel better about what she had and would endure in the coming future.

The rest of the song played on in continued silence. He was certainly a good dancer. The both stepping gracefully over the marble floors. The hand rested on her hip burned slightly but she could not tell if that was from his ability or her own machinations.

Soon the song came to an end.

Bowing to each other, the prince smiled again at Aurora,

"It was wonderful being able to dance with you tonight. So thank you." His voice was so kind and gentle, Rory couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt over her wish that he was suffering too.

She gave a small nod to him and it wasn't long before the both were swept away by others for the next dance.

She couldn't help but observe his face as he danced with the other girl. The smile he had on now was fake, a formality, and was almost sad. She wasn't the only one hiding behind false face tonight for the sake of family. Though she still resented him, she couldn't but feel connected to him in this way. They were both sad victims of their society.

The night went on with little incident after this. The dancing came to an end eventually. Dessert was served and gifts given to the pair of siblings. Soon guests were excusing themselves and heading back to their own estates.

Standing by the door with her parents and siblings, she kept a bright smile as she wished each one a safe journey home. When the last of the guests had filed out Aurora let out a sigh of relief. Aislynn giggled next to her and wrapped an arm around her sister. The two of them shared a smile as Aurora placed her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Glad tonight is over?" Her sisters soft voice chimed.

"Incredibly."

The only two guests left were the prince's who would be staying for the next few days. It wasn't uncommon for them to stay at the Melanthios Mansion and there was still a visit expected of the King and Queen the next day.

Her mother was the first to retire for the night after wishing her children a happy birthday. Then followed their father after her.

As Aurora headed towards her own room she watched the servants cleaning up after the party. A pang of sympathy hit her heart, they must have been tired too.

Shaking her head she continued until she was face to face with her door.

Wishing her siblings and the princes a good night as they too headed to their own rooms.

She walked in to her room and leaned on the door after closing it behind her. Taking in a deep breath, she sat in the welcomed silence for a moment. Parties were always overwhelming.

When she opened her eyes she did not head to her bed. Instead she walked straight to her dresser. Stripping out of her party clothes, she put on the cheapest pair of clothing she owned.

Grasping onto one of the many cloaks she owned, she wrapped it around her.

She was in desperate need of fresh air, and she knew just the place to go.


	2. Midnight

**All That Bleeds has been rewritten. Please read the first chapter or else you will be confused (07/31/18)**

 **Enjoy ^^**

Rory walked down the dark path ahead of her, being careful to listen for anything suspicious that could possibly be occurring around her. The wind rattled the trees around her softly, and the moon kept perfect company. Hopefully she would arrive in the town just in time to catch the height of the night life. Red towns were so incredibly fascinating to the girl, though reds had so little, they had such strong wills, such strong personalities and something about it drew her in.

The red town was about a twenty minute walk from the Melanthios mansion, quietly she took in the feeling of the night air in her singularity.

Lights were beginning to light up the streets where she was headed to.

It was silent except for the sound of cicada chirping in the darkness, a familiar sound to a familiar journey. Passing on into the paths of dirt, kicking silently as she went.

A sound had begun to crawl from the distance, that of voices.

She had finally arrived in town, walking into the soft street lights that lit the pathway just enough for her to see the pavement. Despite the late hour there were still people wandering around. Many going in the same direction she herself was headed.

A small little red bar lay on the corner of the street, one she often came to when she left her home. Staring at the building in front of her, she pulled her hood a little higher and tied her coin purse a little tighter to her hip.

Stepping into the dimly lit building she could hear the merry laughs of drunk men billowing throughout the walls. The scent of alcohol drifted in the air, as men clashed glasses together and spilled whatever was in their mugs onto the floor below.

It seemed to her that whether you were the highest of silvers or the lowest of reds, alcohol was always the merry remedy to everything. This was a place people came to forget their troubles, just as she had found herself doing, despite drinking very little, if at all.

She found herself a seat at her usual cornerstone at the front bar. The bartender, a familiar man with graying hair and an extended belly nodded to her.

"Hello again little lady." His voice was fairly deep, it calmed her in some ways.

"Good evening good sir, I would just like some water as usual." Her voice was as gentle as she could muster, and she tried to keep her face as low as possible. Despite being in disguise, she still worried over the chance of recognition. Everyone here was familiar with her family, they were after all the presiding overseers of this district.

"You know I've always found it strange, you come all the way in here, to sit with sweaty, drunk men, just to get a glass of water." He looked her up and down as he handed her the cup.

"It's nothing strange, sir. Just trying to get a breather from my family is all."She nodded to him as he handed her the glass and took a sip.

"Ah, well, we all need that from time to time don't we." he took a sly glance at the woman Aurora had come to know as his wife, and smirked. Rory let out a small giggle at the comment, as the older man nodded to her .He walked away to clean some of the dirty glasses still lying about the countertops.

Rory went to take another sip of her water as she watched him leave, when she heard the scuffing of feet beside her. Turning her head slightly in the direction of the sound, she found a rather tall figure standing next to her.

Rory's face paled when she realised just who it was.

Cal stood next to her, in a cape similar to her own. Her heart stopped for a moment.

She turned quickly, pulling her hood even further down her face, hoping, praying he didn't recognize her.

' _shit'_

"A water for me too, Sir" He nodded to the old bartender, his voice a familiar sound to Rory's ears. She tried her hardest not to glance at him as he took a seat next to her. A million thoughts swarming inside of her head as he did.

' _What the hell is he doing here? Did Aidan send him out? Why would he come all the way out to some dinky red bar? He's a prince.'_ maybe for the same reason she came here.

Shaking her head, she almost missed the fact that Cal had begun to speak with her. Her heart raced even faster in fear that she might have been caught.

"And what's a young lady like you doing in a place like this." His voice chimed out, softer than she thought any Silver could speak when they thought they were talking to a Red. Despite her hopes of being ignored she knew he was speaking to her.

"You know, I could say the same to you, Sir. You seem too high priced a man to be sitting in a bar like this." She tried raising the tone of her voice to be as soft as possible and as far away from her natural voice as she could get.

To her surprise he let out a soft chuckle.

" Just trying to get away whenever I can, I live a pretty suffocating life where I'm from."

So he was like her, sneaking out to get a breath of fresh air from courtly life, what a surprise. Even prince's got tired of the theatrics it seemed.

"Then we are similar you and I." Her voice chimed as her fingers rubbed the side of her glass, she took a glance at his face as it twisted into slight confusion.

"You know, you sound really familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" His voice questioned as he leaned forward slightly to take a glance at her face. She leaned farther forward as her fingers began to rub the glass so hard she was certain it would shatter.

"No, I don't think we've ever met before, Good sir." Her voice was even higher in tone then before, betraying the nervousness that had begun to rise into her chest.

"Really? I swear I just heard your voice somewhere recently, where are you from?" He began to lean closer than Rory could take and before she realised what she was doing she shot up from her seat.

"Oh my would you look at the time, my family is certainly wondering where I am by now, I must be headed out now but it was nice meeting you." Quickly she laid a few coins on the counter for the old man and swiftly led herself to the direction of the door.

She didn't know what she had been expecting, that Cal would just leave her be after an exit like that? Persistence was set in his bones.

"Please wait miss, I can walk you back where ever it is you're headed to." He called to her quickly catching up, his legs several inches longer than hers.

" No thank you." She had to shake him, there was no way she could let him find out who she was. Pulling on her hood a little more she sped up.

"I insist." He went to grab her hand, and stopped her from moving. She turned back to look at him, faster than she had meant to. Her hood was caught by the midnight wind and unfortunately drifted away from her face, no longer protecting her precious identity.

Cal's eyes widened as he realised the face that was now infront of him.

"Aurora?" His voice was higher pitched in the moment than Rory had ever imagined possible from a man so big. She glanced around the area they stood in, some patrons had stopped to look at them and that was the last thing either of them needed. If rumors started spreading that a daughter of Melanthios was spotted at a red bar, her mother would kill her.

" Keep your voice down would you? The last thing I need is word getting to my mother that I'm out here." She hushed him as she put a hand on his chest pushing him out of the way to keep moving forward. His hold on her arm, however stayed as firm as ever.

"Does Aidan know you're out here?" He whispered looking at her with confusion in his eyes.

"No, you think my brother would let me out here by myself?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and tried to wrench her wrist from his arm.

"What are you even doing out here, why would you be here this late?" He asked trying to make sense of the situation around him.

"I could ask the same to you." She reached up her arm, putting her hand on his shoulder. He stared at her confused for a moment before she added pressure to one particular spot. He yelped in slight pain as she squeezed a pressure point, causing him to release her arm. Turning away she left him there rubbing his shoulder for a moment before he once again caught up to her.

"Look I'm not going to tell anyone you're out here, but I can't let you wander around by yourself like this." His eyes were trained on Aurora, irritation swelled through her body at his statement.

"Right like I haven't done this a million times before, Thanks but no thanks Cal, I can take care of myself, I don't need a babysitter." She grumbled trying to walk as fast as she could, but there was only so much faster her shorter legs could go before he caught up again. She wasn't short by any means but in this moment she couldn't help but wish for just a few more inches.

"Well then let's just walk and talk, friends hanging out. We can go wherever you want." He tried to reason with her, and she could sense his feeling of obligation in watching after her.

She couldn't help but scoff when she heard the word 'friend'.

"You and I are not friends, You and Aidan are friends. Just because I'm his sister does not automatically make you my friend."

Cal's face drew into a frown when he heard her words, something about them had certainly unsettled him, but it hardly bothered Aurora. If he couldn't handle the truth than he would never stand to make a good king.

"Well, whether you consider me a friend or not, I still consider you a friend and I'm not about to let you walk around by yourself this late." His voice was as steadfast as ever, his mind wasn't changing anytime soon and Aurora had little energy to spare trying to fight him tonight.

"Whatever, do what you want, I'm not your nanny." she sighed, glancing at him before once again looking at the path in front of her.

The trees were much more intimidating in the dark, especially when the wind was blowing. The moon still shone brightly on the path giving just enough light to see a few feet in front of them. They both moved in silence for a long while, Cal following along wherever Rory had planned in her head to go.

She prefered it like this, hoping that it would continue on in silence. She was too awkward at social interactions to hold conversations with people she hardly knew. However, Cal seemed to have other ideas.

"You know, you surprised me tonight. You're a lot more rude than I thought you were. You're always so polite and kind in front of everyone." At first Aurora didn't know how to respond, unsure if she had actually bruised the prince's ego tonight. When she looked at his face though, a big smirk was resting on it. For some reason the idea of him joking with her made her feel even more upset.

She knew he was a kind person, his interactions with her family and others around her proved that. Yet she resented him, resented everything he symbolized and everything her life had turned out to be because of him. It was much easier to do so when she could pretend he was just as bad as the rest of those at court, but moments like this reminded her that he was just a kid like she was. Forced into this by people whose noses were stuck ten feet into traditions they refused to let go, including her parents.

She clenched her fist tightly at the thought, before relaxing again.

"Yeah well maybe you don't know me as well as you seem to think you do." she folded her arms with a frown drooping her lips, eyebrows furrowed. Cal's smirk fell from his face as he sighed.

"You know, we've known each other for nineteen years and grew up together. I think I know you fairly well. I was just trying to lighten the mood." He stood shoulder to shoulder with Rory, looking down at her, his eyes carefully observing the movements she made.

"You haven't known me since we were ten, your stupid Queenstrial made sure of that." She growled and moved away from him again. To that Cal had no answer and for awhile they stayed quiet.

The truth in her words was heavy and they both knew it. They had been best friends once but that was a long time ago now.

It was ironic, she thought, Queenstrial was supposed to be what brought them together in matrimony. And yet all it had been good for was driving the two apart when they were younger. Drove her away from everyone. She could only hope that it would all be worth it in the end.

The summer air was surprisingly cold that night. It was mid- July and yet somehow fate had decided it be freezing that particular day. She couldn't help but curse at whatever creature was in charge of such things because it wasn't long until she found herself shivering as the night continued on. A precious quiet had blanketed over top of them, and it had finally stayed that way for more than five minutes.

She tried to keep her distance from the young man walking next to her as best she could, but despite her best efforts to keep him from noticing her shivering it wasn't long before he figured her out.

He drew closer to her again, the natural heat his body seemed to constantly produce following. While she reveled in the heat, she wasn't too fond of what it required.

Silently Cal began to unclasp the hook on his cloak, he took it and wrapped it around her, overtop of the one already on her body. She clenched the cloak in her fists.

"I don't need your stupid cloak." She whispered, trying to stop the shaking in her bones.

"Yeah, that's why your shivering. Just take it and stop complaining. I don't really get cold so it's not like I need it." Cal mumbled back, few words being exchanged between the two.

All though she tried her best, she couldn't help but inhale the scent clinging to the robe on her. It smelt like him, nicer than she would have liked to admit. A sort of woodsy smell, along with the scent of ash and smoke, things she didn't actually mind. She pulled the cloak tighter on her body and resigned herself to his gesture.

"Thank you."

Cal blinked at her, surprised by her gratitude. She had been so abrasive towards him the entire night, it was a welcomed change.

"Yeah, of course, no problem."

She stared along his face, and along his strong features. The thick black hair, the large eyebrows, his broad shoulders and prominent jaw. He was handsome in every way imaginable and it was no wonder women swooned over him, even without him being a prince. And of course there was nothing better than his eyes, which even now seemed to glow with an almost golden flame. If she had the luxury of being a normal teenager she was certain she would be gushing over him. But that wasn't the case, and it most likely never would be.

Shaking her head she cleared her thoughts away.

"Well, it's getting close to dawn. We should probably start headed back to the mansion." She announced to him, Cal simply nodding in agreement.

They continued back down the path they had been wandering, and when the forke came they took the side that led straight back towards the Melanthios household. It was a silent twenty minute walk back to her home, and yet Aurora couldn't help but be a little happy for the silence.

She didn't know what she would say to Cal anymore, and her brain was much too tired to think.

When they finally laid their feet back onto the soil of the estate, the both of them paused for a moment. Blinking at the large peaks of her house, she stared at the window that was her own, thinking impatiently of the sweet bed sitting in waiting for her.

Cal's voice spoke up from beside her.

"Well I guess this is it." He looked over to the door and began moving forward. Rory took steps behind him and followed as he walked. When they got to the front door they stopped again, Cal's hand wrapped around the door handle. This time Aurora spoke, softly to him as they entered the main hall.

"Thanks for tonight I guess, Cal. It was nice of you to walk with me and give me your cloak.

I just want to say goodnight." Her voice was gentle, for the first time tonight since they left the bar. Cal stared at her before nodding.

"Yeah, no, it was my pleasure. I'm glad I got to hang out with you tonight, even if you were rude." The end of his sentence had a slight teasing tone to it. She let out a little huff and went to move towards her room.

"Hey and Aurora?"Cal called out again, stopping her.

"Yes Cal?" She turned to watch his face as he spoke.

"We should do this again sometime. Hang out, just you and me, I mean. Like old times." Despite the resentment that had burned so deeply in the pit of her stomach, Aurora nodded her head at the boy. He had a spark in his eye she just couldn't say not to.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She nodded to him, looking to the floor.

"Goodnight." and with that Cal waved goodbye and moved back towards the guest room that was his.

Rory nodded her head in this direction and slowly turned back towards the door.

When she laid in bed that night, thoughts swarmed around like a busy hive of bees.

This night ,of course, did not mean that they were friends. But at the very least, if she learn to be civil perhaps they would both be better for it.

She could learn in time, to let go of the resentment sitting on her heart.

Turning over, she silenced her thoughts. Slowly her mind crept into sleep, to grasp on to the few hours she had before the next day brought new trouble.


End file.
